La vengeance du bon docteur
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Le Capitaine Aubrey aurait peut être dû réflechir à deux fois avant de contrarier son meilleur ami, espion et chirurgien du bord...


**Titre **La vengeance du bon Docteur

**Disclaimer**: Rien de ceci ne m'appartient

**Rating** : PG

Ceci est la fic que j'avais massacrée pour Noël pour Mirliton...Que les dieux de la fanfic me pardonnent!

* * *

**La vengeance du bon Docteur**

Jack Aubrey était un excellent capitaine…commandant…enfin, quelque soit le titre exact qu'il fallait lui donner depuis qu'il avait pris possession de ses nouvelles attributions sur ce bateau…navire…bâtiment…

_« La peste soit de ses marins et de leur jargon ! » _pensa t il tout en disséquant soigneusement un magnifique spécimen de _Trichius fasciatus_. L'appareil masticateur de cette petite merveille lui promettait une soirée d'études des plus charmantes, une soirée calme et surtout loin, bien loin de son impétueux ami, commandant et son cousin par alliance, le capitaine Jack Aubrey, dit Aubrey la Chance (et Boucle d'Or, quand les hommes étaient sûrs d'être hors de porté d'oreilles d'un officier) !

Aubrey aux gros sabots, oui !

C'était un excellent marin, un officier des plus compétents, un homme dévoué aux siens, un père aimant, un ami fidèle, de cela Stephen pouvait témoigner puisque leur affection avait défié les années, et un loyal sujet de sa Majesté Britannique.

Mais, par les foudres divines, c'était aussi l'homme le plus dépourvu de tact que la Surprise est jamais portée !

_Ses petits passe-temps !_

Aubrey avait osé qualifier ses recherches de _petits passes temps_ ! Sans doute que, après avoir consacré ses journées à rafistoler Môssieur et ses hommes, après qu'ils aient joué à la guerre avec le camp d'en face une nouvelle fois, et à décoder des courriers français pris à l'ennemi, il aurait fallu que Stephen se passionne pour la réorganisation de la bordée des canons légers de bâbord…ou est-ce que c'était canonnade, le terme ?

En tout cas, pour une improvisation en duo violon violoncelle sur Bach ce soir, Aubrey devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre et, à moins d'excuses plates et sincères, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver vu que ce balourd devait ignorer jusqu'aux motifs de l'humeur de Stephen, cela serait de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur mouillage au port d'Aberdeen !

_Aberdeen_…Une idée germa.

Une idée qui fit fleurir sur lèvres du Docteur Maturin un sourire qui n'y était pas à sa place.

Un sourire digne de l'agent britannique Stephen Maturin, que jamais les services secrets français de Napoléon n'auraient réussi à identifier sans traîtrise, une idée qui n'avait rien à faire dans le crâne du bon docteur Maturin, chirurgien de la Surprise, qui veillait sur la santé de l'équipage avec la détermination d'une mère poule pour ses petits.

Lorsque la Suprise quitta Aberdeen, trois semaines plus tard, elle emporta un équipage des plus moroses. Neuf mois de mission étaient prévus, et ils promettaient d'être bien durs.

Aubrey faisait celui qui ne voyait, ni n'entendait rien, mais il connaissait le pouls de l'ensemble subtile que formait l'équipage et le bateau mieux que le sien propre, et savait parfaitement, et son mécontentement profond, et les causes de celui-ci.

Lorsque _le bruit_ s'éleva une fois de plus au coucher du soleil, il ne faut pas surpris de voir tout son équipage rassemblé sur le pont. Certains étaient même à genoux, à prier, et il en vit plusieurs qui s'étaient enfoncé de la bourre dans les oreilles.

C'est Tom qui s'avança vers lui, ce qui prouvait que les officiers étaient totalement d'accord avec l'équipage pour une fois.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur, mais il faut que vous lui parliez. Neuf mois de ce régime, cela sera pas impossible : on aura même une mutinerie s'il n'arrête pas ! Bientôt, on entendra rouler les boulets sur le pont. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il descendit dans les entrailles du navire et frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie :

« Stephen ? »

Le bruit s'arrêta et Jack prit cela pour une invitation à entrer. Son ami était toujours assis, serrant sur son coeur cet instrument du diable et le contemplant d'un air de défi.

« Stephen, je suis prêt à m'excuser pour ce qu'il vous plaira, mais, au nom de Dieu, jetez-moi cette horreur de cornemuse à la mer !! »

**Fin**


End file.
